CadeBeefifty sentences
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: CadeBee, fifty sentences about them this is just the first twentyfive though. please r&r.


Done for 1Sentence over on LJ under the user name of BrokenEnvy.

I don't own anything of the Transformers, if I did, Cade and Bee would have been a cannon pairing and there would have been mech-smex with Cade and Bee.

Forgive me if I get any OOC, and yep, hints of Jazz/Bee, all one sided too. XD

Next half will be up within the week and god help me if I dare go and claim Cade/Same OR Cade/Sam/Bee.

Please don't shoot me, but comments are greatly welcomed.

**Theme set Alpha**

#01 – _Comfort _– He was always there to turn to for comfort, always.

#02 – _Kiss _– To Barricade, the kiss from the smaller Yellow mech was worth it, worth disobeying orders to kill and Destroy all Autobots.

#03 – _Soft_ – He never in a million years expected his bond-mate to be as soft as he was, as it didn't fit the general idea of what a Decepticon was and was NOT, and soft was NOT in the description.

#04 – _Pain_ – The Pain of seeing the yellow Camero in such a state overloaded his emotional circuits, not for the first time mind you, but Jazz new that somehow, this was Barricades fault, yet again.

#05 – _Potatoes_ – Bumblebee loved to annoy his mate with potatoes, ever since Barricade had run into a truck full of them.

#06 – _Rain _- The rain was soothing on the pairs car modes, washing away the mud and dirt that had gathered from the chase.

#07 – _Chocolate_ – It was with a very smug grin that Barricade looked over at his mate and the fact that Bumblebee's hood was covered in chocolate- from his own holo humans doing as well.

#08 – _Happiness_ – Some days, the Salen Mustang cursed his mates happiness, really cursed it, hating every moment of it.

#09 – _Telephone_ – Bumblebee has found the joys of human telephones, and Barricade the woes of them.

#10 – _Ears_ – The first time that Bumblebee had seen Barricades' holo human, he had liked most of all, the others ears.

#11 – _Name _– "Barricade." The mech had told him his name; right before demanding his, rather rudely as well.

#12 – _Sensual_ – There was nothing sensual about the way the Autobot and Decepticon spark-bonded, nothing at all but need and desire and lust.

#13 – _Death _– "Death happens." The Salen had told the Camero, straight-faced and just that morning, and now Bumblebee wished that there had been someway to save his mate.

#14 – _Sex_ – It was the raw primal urging of the act of Sex that drove them to experiment in the human holo forms, and Barricade, looking at the younger male below him[on the hood of the mustang too, had to admit that he enjoyed this form of sex VERY much.

#15 – _Touch _– The first time that Barricade had touch him like that, Bumblebee thought that the Con was merely toying with him before the inevitable would descend in the form of his death; NEVER in all his life did he expect to become the Con's bond-mate.

#16 – _Weakness_ – The Autobot mate was the deceptions weakness, yet also his most closely guarded secret.

#17 – _Tears_ – If mechs could cry, Bumblebee would be crying now as he speed away from the police car that was his mate, cursing the fact that he had done that to him – Barricade was NOT going to be pleased, even if it was wartime and they technically were not meant to be together.

#18 – _Speed _– It was his one release here on Earth when he could not be with his bond-mate – the sheer speed that his Earthen form had was a welcome comfort.

#19 – _Wind_ – It wasn't thrill of the chase that dove the cars on, now, it was the feelinf of the wind rushing over ther forms, sleek and if they could fly.

#20 –_ Freedom_ – "Freedom is just a word, little youngling," Barricade sneered down at his captive, "For you belong to me now, Mate."

#21 – _Life_ – All his life, he had waited, watching for this, but it came so suddenly, that the Autobot had no time to react, zero chance of survival against the attack.

#22 – _Jealousy_ – Jazz knew that he shouldn't have followed the youngling, but he couldn't help it; he was in a right state of jealousy though when he saw that a slagging Con was getting something that he knew then that he would never get – a soul-bond to the younger Autobot.

#23 – _Hands_ – "How can the meat bags stand to be like this?" Barricade asked, looking at his hands with a scowl, pointedly ignoring his mates laughter at his predicament.

#24 – _Taste_ – The first time that they had done Oral in holo human form, Bee thought that cade tastes distinctly like sour Energon, to which Barricade had only smirked and pushed the blonde done for another round.

#25 – _Devotion_ – Frenzy could not understand the devotion that he knew that his partner had for the Autobot, but he did not question it; for it was the evil police cars choice as to who he took to his bed and bonded with, not the hyperactive hackers.


End file.
